1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an embroidery preparation system and more particularly pertains to supporting and positioning fabric garments to be embroidered in a convenient, repeatable and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of embroidery devices of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, embroidery devices of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of assisting in embroidering through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,800 issued Oct. 9, 2001 to Gala relates to an Embroidery Apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,339 issued Nov. 30, 1999 to Mack relates to an Alignment Apparatus for Tubular Ringing Device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,430 issued Dec. 1, 1998 to Mack relates to a Tubular Ringing Device for Embroidery Rings. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,387,986 issued Oct. 30, 1945 to Evans relates to an Insignia Positioning Device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an embroidery preparation system that allows supporting and positioning fabric garments to be embroidered in a convenient, repeatable and economical manner.
In this respect, the embroidery preparation system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting and positioning fabric garments to be embroidered in a convenient, repeatable and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved embroidery preparation system which can be used for supporting and positioning fabric garments to be embroidered in a convenient, repeatable and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.